


Malec Ficcery

by C0c0plumb (cocoplumb)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, hurt!Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoplumb/pseuds/C0c0plumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec finally found Magnus, he was missing one of his cat eyes.</p><p>[A combination of Malec stories, each chapter is a stand alone unless stated otherwise. Prompts welcome and very encouraged in the comments or on my Tumblr: http://chairmanlightwood.tumblr.com/]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the show, I’ve not read the books (okay I read the first book like five years ago but I can’t remember a thing so let's assume I didn't). Please don’t kill me if some of the info here isn’t correct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec finally found Magnus, he was missing one of his cat eyes (not beta'd).

When Alec finally found Magnus, he was missing one of his cat eyes.

Blood ran like a crimson river down his face from the empty socket, pooling at the silk collar of his intricately ruffled shirt. Swollen purples and blues marbled his wrists around the too tight leather straps binding him to a chair. Clumps of hair littered the floor, some a bright teal, false streaks he often added to match the days outfit, others were raven black, _Magnus’s own_ , ripped from his scalp.

His head slumped so his chin touched his chest. His breathing was laboured and wheezy, his ribs unable to expand properly. He’d been beaten, presumably for Valentine’s amusement, before they had moved onto the real torture. Barely an inch of Magnus was without a streak of blood or a tender bruise.

_But he was alive._

Alec drew back an arrow and let it loose from his bow. It landed perfectly in the Circle Member’s jugular before Alec even registered taking it from his quiver. Sputtering curses and threatening promises were cut short as the traitor clawed at his throat and choked on his own blood in seconds. He landed with a dead thump on the cold stone floor quicker than he was deserving of.

Alec made short work of the second guard coming at him from the stairs. He dodged a flying dagger from the left before shooting three spitfire arrows into the third’s torso.

Magnus’s breath hitched when the last one hit the ground close to hit feet. A flicker of blue magic sparked from the tip of his finger and his whole body began to treble with the effort, as if he was having a seizure from some sort of demonic blood poisoning. Alec could all but taste the despair when the spark went out and Magnus dropped like a stone in the chair, all shaking ceased.

For a brief moment everything went black. Alec couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. “Magnus,” he prayed.

There was a pitiful cough, more like a sob, and Alec might have thought it had come from himself if it hadn’t been so wet and sticky.

“ _Alexander_ …what took you so long?”

Air rushed from Alec’s lungs in relief. He situated his bow on his back before crossing the room in a few long strides. “I’m here,” he promised, crouching in front of Magnus. He swallowed past the bile building in his throat, trying not to think of how the sole of his boot squeaked against the slippery blood and how his knees were collecting dust and matted hair as he knelt in front of the chair.

Magnus’s hair.

Magnus’s _blood_.

Alec cut through the first leather bind with his dagger and rubbed Magnus’s hand between his palms for a moment when he noticed how cold it was.

“You okay?” Stupid question. The stupidest he could have possibly asked.

Underneath the blood, the smudged glitter and the gaping hole where a golden amber eye used to sit, Magnus just smiled. “I’ve been better,” he joked.

Alec undid the second restraint and then cut through the binds around his ankles.

“I didn’t…I wouldn’t…tell them anything.”  

Tears stung the Shaodwhunter’s eyes, blurring his vision despite his _Vision_ rune. “Good. That’s good.”

Maybe in a week or a month, he’d be proud. So very proud of this flirtatious, charming warlock and his undeniable strength. But for now Alec wished Magnus had told them everything so he wouldn’t be in such pain, so he wouldn’t be missing an eye, so he wouldn’t be so beautifully broken.

Alec didn’t know how to even begin putting Magnus back together. Warlocks can heal themselves, of course. But only to an extent. And it was clear, Magnus didn’t have any magic left. Runes were out of the question, Magnus would be lucky to survive them on his best day. The Silent Brothers had refused to help them even look for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so they weren’t an option. That only left Mundane medical techniques, something Alec knew little to nothing about.

“ _Alec_!”

The call was muffled but Alec could feel his parabatai approaching, his heavy footsteps barrelling into the warehouse followed closely by Izzy and Clary.

“We need to leave, _now_ ,” Jace urged, a little breathless, his Seraph blade glowing in the otherwise dark building.

“Oh my, God,” Izzy whispered under her breath at the sight of Magnus, taking in every inch of torment inflicted upon him over the last thirty two hours it took them to track him down.

Clary’s eyes widened but she remained calm -Alec had to hand it to her. Jace kept his back to anything that could distract him while he opened the portal, including the state of his parabatai’s love. For all he fought against her very existence in the beginning, Alec knew he would find it hard to see Clary in this state knowing what it would do to Jace.

Alec hooked his arms under Magnus’s knees and lifted him firmly into his arms. He was slick with sweat and blood but Alec’s grasp would not falter, not when he was holding something this fragile.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Jace yelled, rushing Izzy and Clary through the portal first as the remaining Circle Members finally broke their way into the warehouse and sprinted for them with not a flicker of mercy in their gaze.

Magnus’s his head lolling against Alec’s chest. His lips were mumbling something incoherent, the only words Alec could make out where ‘ _carrying’_ and ‘ _threshold’_ . He assumed it was supposed to be a joke because Magnus smirked and laughed, his chuckles wet and sticky. Flecks of blood spattered on the front of Alec’s t-shirt before Magnus slumped entirely and passed out in his arms just as they stepped into the portal to safety with Jace right behind them.

 

 

 


	2. Before and After (prologue and sequel to Broken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Magnus was taken and what happened when they got him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to do a follow up 'fix it' story to Broken as well as a prequel where Alec finds out Magnus is missing. I'd thought I'd squish them into one story. I encourage you to read the previous chapter if you're confused by what I'm babbling on about here.
> 
> Unless stated otherwise, each chapter of Malec Ficcery will be a stand alone story. Malec prompts welcome in the comments or on my [Tumblr](http://chairmanlightwood.tumblr.com) :)

Alec twirled the blade in his hand for a moment, familiarising himself with this particular one again after not using it for a while. “We should call Magnus, he might have some intel on these demons we could use to our advantage.”

Jace snorted as he picked up another two weapons and handed them to Izzy and Clary.

“What?” Alec frowned. He was never a huge fan of being the butt of Jace’s jokes, especially when he didn’t know why he was.

“Nothing,” Jace insisted, all to casual, picking up his favoured Seraph before he continued. “It’s just…that seems to be your answer to just about every mission lately. I forget a time when we didn’t need ‘ _Magnus’s intel’_.”

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed.

“My big brother’s just resourceful, isn’t that right Alec?” Izzy grinned and tilted her head. Once again, Alec rolled his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to work out if she was on his side or not.

“Can we just go?” Alec asked rhetorically before he motioned for Jace to get moving.

Jace and Clary lead the way and Izzy walked beside Alec as the four of them walked through the Institute. Alec pulled out his phone and dialled Magnus’s number while his sister made kissy noises in his other ear. She stopped the second he halted with a heavy frown.

“What?” Izzy asked. Jace and Clary both stopped and turned at the worry in her voice.

Alec stared at his cell for a long beat. “I got his voicemail.”

“Maybe he’s just busy with a client?” Clary offered.

“He always answers Alec’s calls,” Izzy explained and Alec’s heart fell into his stomach when he realised how right she was. Honestly, Alec didn’t even know Magnus had a voicemail because he’d never heard it, not once.

“Clary’s probably right. I’m sure it’s fine.” Alec put his phone back in his pants pocket and tightened the grip on his Seraph. Whether he was trying to convince them or himself, he wasn’t sure.

“We’ll check by his loft when we’re done,” Jace said, and Alec prayed he was overreacting.

 

* * *

  

“That warlock shouldn’t be here,” his mother said, her words sharp and her whisper loud as though she hoped Magnus would hear her disapproval even in his unconscious state.

“Mother-” Alec tried to reason, though Izzy looked up at his through her lashes, silently asking why he was even bothering.

Jace folded his arms and chimed in, “Magnus has come to our aid more times than I can count. We owe him,” he said, keeping his argument simple, not going into too much detail about the present situation. That if it wasn’t for Magnus and his refusal to break, their lives would all be in jeopardy right now.

“Jace is right, Magnus’s assistance and knowledge has been invaluable to the Institute, these past few months especially. We’re incredibly lucky to have him an ally,” Lydia stated firmly, “He can convalesce here as long as he needs.” She placed a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder and smiled.

“Don’t think for one second that if situations were reversed, he wouldn’t charge you by the hour for the privilege of convalescing,” Maryse sniped before she stormed off, her heels clicking and clacking on the marble floor. Alec hadn’t realised how annoying it was until now.

Lydia smiled again, sympathetic and warm. Jace and Izzy had similar expressions, but no one said anything.

It was like they were waiting for him to crack and he felt himself suffocating in their pity, like his skin was crawling with it. At least with his mothers berating, he knew where he stood, he was used to it. When it came to sympathy, he didn’t know where to put it, where it fit, how to react or improve so that it wouldn’t happen again.

Besides, it wasn’t him that needed the sympathy.

“I uh…I should check on Magnus,” he muttered, scratching his shoulder awkwardly and ducking away.

When he got to the infirmary, Clary was sat by Magnus’s bed just as she had been when the rest of them were summoned away at his mother’s insistence. For a moment, Alec felt envious of Clary and how she got to be so blissfully excluded from the Shadowhunter politics his mother seemed to thrive on.

Her feet were resting on the side of the bed as she immersed herself in her sketchbook like she often was when things were quiet and missions were few. Alec knew little to nothing about art, but Magnus often encourage Clary’s ‘gift’ as he called it, so Alec assumed what she drew must be good and that Magnus enjoyed it.

“How are things with your mom?” Clary asked quietly, taking her feet down and closing her book.

Alec shrugged, not particularly interesting in talking about it. She seemed to understand and didn’t press further.

Awkward silence followed for a moment.

“He stirred a few times,” Clary offered about Magnus. “I thought talking to him might help, but I didn’t know what to say. When I started drawing he seemed more peaceful.”

Alec licked his lips and looked down at the bed. Magnus was frighteningly pale, grey almost. His hair was limp and matted. Bruises worsening by the minute, blood dotting through his bandages from the still bleeding wounds on his chest and torso. He had tape around three broken fingers and a thick patch of gauze over his eye.

The whole sight in front of him made Alec was to vomit.

Magnus had been in and out for most of it, much to everyone’s relief, Alec especially. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep his head on straight if Magnus had been coherent and entirely aware of yet more pain being inflicted upon him as the doctor worked. Jace had suggested breaking into a Mundane medical facility but neither of them knew the repercussions of giving a warlock chemicals they were not meant to receive. Half human or not, his half demon side may not agree with…what did Clary call it? _Morfeen_?

“I’ll let you two be alone,” Clary said, causing Alec to flinch just slightly. He had forgotten she was still there.

“Thanks,” he muttered, taking the now empty chair by the bed.

It seemed wrong for Magnus to be where he was, motionless with his head on a lumpy pillow and scratchy sheets pulled up around his waist. Magnus belonged amongst luxury. He belonged with velvet cushions, lavish bed covers and an obnoxious cat sauntering around his ankles. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was better than this.

Alec reached behind Magnus for one of the unused cloths and dabbed it in the bowl of clean water beside it. He gently wiped the smudges of remaining dirt and crusty blood from Magnus’s face and down his neck.

“Whatever happens next, we’ll deal with it,” he promised, setting the cloth aside and taking Magnus’s cold hand in his as he prepared himself for a long and anxious night. 


End file.
